What I like about you
by HannaDoo
Summary: Series of unrelated Sam/Jo drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a series of drabbles, all of them shorter than 500 words.**

**Pairing: Sam/Jo. Any reference to timeline is deliberately avoided. Imagine it happening whenever you like it best. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters of Sam Winchester and Jo Harvelle.**

* * *

What Jo liked the most about her thing with Sam was that - even if it was a little sad and twisted and probably a bit sick here and there- it was true. There was no pretense, no tricks or predatory strategies. They both stood for what they were and for what they wanted. And, as weird as it may sound, that made what happened between them strangely pure. It was not like it could be the plot for a movie with Meg Ryan in it, but still. She had spent most of the life she could recall lying: at primary school when they asked her about the death of her daddy, to that prom date she had to abandon because of a poltergeist, to her mom, to most of the people she used to get information for her hunts.

At first, they did it in the first available place they found (being car or bar the basic options.) Afterwards, they would have a beer and small, slightly ackward conversations about trivial issues. Then, it changed. He changed it, actually. At least, that was what she preferred thinking. There was always a second time, softer and more intimate. And, hell, yeah, they still talked about stupid childhood anecdotes, and book recommendations, but every other moment there was a tiny confession, a slip of the tongue, one would say, almost as if their backs leaning against the header of her bed forced them to release something they had been treasuring. And that was true, like the raw needy sex was, like the beautiful words he used to whisper in her ear while he slowly took off her clothes.

* * *

**I know it's not exactly 100 words long, so it's not technically a drabble, but many people use this label more widely, for texts shorter than 500 words. So that's my excuse for listing it as such.**

**Like it? Hate it? Please, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drunk Sam and Jo discuss some interesting issues.**

* * *

She hit the back of her head with the bar.

"_Ouch,"_ Jo mumbled, stumbling back to her spot next to Sam on the dirty floor. She couldn't remember why she wanted to stand up in the first place, so it was fine.

"_So..."_ Sam leaned onto her, seriously invading her living space. She used the opportunity to steal the bottle of vodka he had been treasuring and take a sip. He giggled drunkenly and continued, _"the last time I got laid, it was with a werewolf,"_ he stopped until she was done roaring with laughter, _"... a female werewolf, anyway. I had to kill her afterwards."_

"_I hope you did good,"_ Jo said with the straighest of faces, _"you know, before."_

Sam actually stopped to think for some minutes.

"_I did",_ he concluded. He reached back for the bottle. _"Beat that."_

Jo pursed her lips in concentration. Soon, there was a naughty smile.

"_I..."_ she started, allowing herself a dramatic pause, _"lost my virginity to Gordon Walker."_ She laid her hand on Sam's strong shoulder, partly to emphasize the following point, partly to keep her balance, _"it sucked."_

"_Gordon",_ Sam muttered to himself. _"OK,"_ he announced, _"you win."_

Jo excitedly held the almost empty bottle Sam offered as a bad excuse for a trophy. She cleared her throat for her upcoming speech.

"_I wanna dedi__cate this much deserved... thing to all the men out there who couldn't please a woman if their lives depended on it. I've got three words for you"_, she took another sip from the bottle_, "read COSMO."_

"_That's two words, Jo,"_ Sam interrupted.

"_Mmm... What about "read COSMO, you morons?"_ she asked.

"_That's four words,"_ he argued.

"_Whatever, Math boy,"_ Jo rolled her eyes, _"whatever."_


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: The crossroads demon gave Dean 2 years instead of one. From the moment he dies onwards, everything is pretty much the same.**

* * *

The moment she saw them, she measured their possibilities to escape. Not fast enough. Dean noticed her. Jo had exactly 65 seconds to get over it and put a poker face until they had crossed the road.

"Hey, Jo," Dean said awkwardly.

"And company," Sam added, noticing the little girl hugging Jo's leg, trying desperately to disappear into her jeans.

It always amazed Jo how easily her daughter perceived every one of her emotions.

"Poker face, poker face, poker face", she repeated. It was a strange conversation: she was kind enough not to ask Dean about his time down the pit and Sam about the rumours surrounding him. They were polite enough not to ask questions about her kid. She was almost relieved. Then, Dean patted her girl's head, causing both Harvelles to stiffen visibly.

"Sammy, there's candy in the car. Can you bring some?" he asked.

"Sure," Sam took the keys.

When he was out of sight, Dean fixed his eyes on hers.

"I'm horrible with kids, you know? They all look alike to me," Jo nodded, "except the one I brought up."

"I don't know what you mean," she mumbled.

"You do," he replied, "good job hiding. Too bad she looks this much like him."

Jo swallowed hard.

"Don't tell him," she begged.

"Jo," Dean shook his head vehemently, "I don't know how you two hooked up. Not my business. But if you don't tell him, I will."

"We didn't hook up," Jo sounded harder than she bargained for, "the day after Duluth, I was sore everywhere," she lifted her gaze to him, "EVERYwhere, Dean," his factions contorted in horror.

"Why...?" Dean tried to form a question.

"You never called."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

AU: Bill Harvelle didn't die in his hunt with John.

* * *

When you are fifteen, and the shortest boy in your class (in 7 out of the last 8, anyway), and the eternal new kid, and the insignificant little brother of the mysterious guy who drives all girls mad, you don't exactly get many offers to make out. Your total and utter lack of kissing experience pisses you off enough. It would do even if Dean refrained from constantly asking about the issue just to pick on you.

During the most difficult hunts on summertime, Sam's always been left with either Bobby or Pastor Jim. But Jim's working on some serious case and Bobby and John are mad at each other over something stupid, so this time he stays with the Harvelles for what was supposed to be a couple of days and ended up being more like a week and a half. He sits sulking in the backseat of the Impala, wanting to yell at his dad that Dean used to take care of both of them when he was younger, much younger than Sam is now. Instead, he listens to Dean rambling about how when he's done with high school, he'll join them in every hunt, and they'll never again leave him behind.

He remembers Jo as a bit of a tomboy with a messy ponytail and mud-stained jeans. He doesn't care much for the company, though, because he plans on frowning and sulking as long as he stays there. When the car gets to the roadhouse, Sam gets his rucksack and drags his feet to the front door. Bill is there, ready to go. He winks at Sam and asks him to take care of his girls while he's away. It makes him feel important, even if he can still see Ellen rolling her eyes at her husband's idea. As Jo shows him his room, he notices she's grown up and is now almost as tall as he is. He's tempted to ask her if she's also been kissed, or should he say if she's kissed someone already (she doesn't seem the passive type, not really.) He shakes his head at that thought; Dean would laugh his ass off if Sam discovered a 13-year-old had more experience than him.

The Impala has been gone for hours and Ellen's working on the bar. Jo has suggested two board games, offered to try and find her old Nintendo and gone through her movie collection, but Sam's too busy trying be grumpy and moody enough. She turns off the TV, throwing the remote to the empty sofa and comes out with her last idea for the evening.

_"Do you wanna make out?"_ Jo asks.

Sam mentally searches the room for hidden cameras. When he looks back at Jo, she's staring at him like she thinks he's retarded, or something.

_"Do you?"_, he answers.

Jo rolls her eyes in response. It's not until two years after that that she confesses him those had been her first kisses, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam/Jo, AU, set some time after the end of season 3**

* * *

It takes him ten minutes to notice it's her behind the bar. In the first twenty seconds, Jo's body is ready to fight and her hand moves towards the knife hidden in her belt. When he realizes, his eyes open wide, tired, apologizing for a crime he didn't commit. She saves him the hard time, taking out her pen to note down his order. Not that she needs it, but he isn't the monster who attacked her and, anyway, she knows he's had way more than enough. She notices, as she goes from one table to the other, how he's checking the weather forecast and how he's barely eating, although there are soon three bottles of beer next to him. When she's done with her shift, she offers him a ride, glaring at the bottles. He shrugs, takes his laptop and walks with Jo to her car. On the way to his motel, he asks her about what she's been doing. She explains the hunts she's prouder of. They are soon there and, when he gets out of the car, she shivers thinking of Duluth. The next day, he appears in the bar to get the Impala. They exchange e-mail addresses to keep each other updated on the job.

It takes her over 10 e-mails, three visits of Sam and two shots of tequila to propose him a hunt. The first one is an absolute disaster. They lack coordination and Jo accidentally hits Sam with the shovel used to unbury the bones. When they are done, both are so angry they just can't look each other on the face. They've spent five minutes silently sitting inside the Impala when Sam bursts out laughing. The situation's been so ridiculous she has to admit it's hilarious. He travels back and forth for little hunts in the states nearby. They often go together on her days off and their work as a team gets slightly better.

It takes them three hunts together to change twins for a double room. One night, she's stitching up his eyebrow when his hand abandons the bottle and moves under her shirt. They are muddy, exhausted and partially drunk due to anesthetic reasons and it doesn't last much, but it feels good and it gets better in the morning, when, after a shower, he lifts her up in his arms, her back against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall and her nails leave marks on his back for a week. Life's then almost easy, like a game with taboo words. You never mention Dean to Sam. You never mention Sam to Mom. You never mention Sam's drinking to Bobby.

One day, he fucks her before breakfast, like he does every morning they wake up together, and she leaves for work. When she's back, there's a note in the kitchen "SOMETHING BIG! Will call. Sam." It takes Jo three months to see him again and, when she does, that demon is behind him, like a black shadow.


End file.
